The Awakening
by kazuechan16
Summary: A girl named Amelia John becomes a member of the Black Order after discovering her newly found Innocence during a tragic event. After grouping up with other Exorcists around her age and a few mentors, she needs to train her powers. She goes on adventures on her missions and confronts unknown challenges. Will she be able to overcome them?


"Tschüss, Amelia!"

The last thing Amelia heard as her best friend waved goodbye and shut the door. Amelia's pink flats click clacked on the circular stone pathway. The young ten and a half year old pulled up her jacket collar as she realized it was a bit chilly and windy. 56.3° was a low temperature to be a October day in Saarbrücken. The Sun decided to peek out the puffy, gray clouds. She walked down the scintillating bridge, feeling the breeze picking up. She had to move out the way occasionally because of the black and white haired horses with carriages that had noble people in them. In order for the girl to get home before the rain hits, Amelia had to walk through the Franco-German Garden.

She always enjoyed to go there in her pastime with her parents. It was highly taken care of and had flowers of all kinds and colors. The small, white, chamomile with the strong, aromatic fragrance or the lavender spindle with the poisonous fruit that grows on it. Overall, it was a sight to see. She glanced at a man, about in his 40's, whom had gray, fluffy hair in a low ponytail and round glasses that glistened in the light. He seemed to be painting the beautiful scenery. The man turned to her with a friendly smile on his face. He was probably was one of those nice people who tried to sell stuff all the time. Amelia smiled back and hastened her walking speed if she wanted to make it back home before it rained.

She trotted out of the garden before reaching her house stairs. She knocked on the door lightly, waiting for mother to open the door. A middle aged woman with short, burgundy hair that barely touched her shoulders opened the door. It was tied back in a ponytail by a red bow. She smiled warmly at the little girl. The lady had small, electric blue cat eyes, a slender, long nose and rosy cheeks and lips. Whenever her face moved; it uncovered a deep dimple in her right cheek. She was wearing a long, traditional dress with a white apron and some shiny two-inch heels.

"Welcome Ami, glad you made it home safely." Her mother said to her daughter, squeezing her and bringing Amelia inside the house. Amelia saw a girl who was around her age sitting in a dining room chair. It was Ami's dad's niece. Her name was Kajetan and she was from Rome, Italy. She was always at her house when Amelia's father left for college. He went to the Unversity of Bolongna in Italy, his hometown. It was to keep the girls company, since he wasn't there at the moment. Kajetan's mother passed away a few months ago, so the family wanted to keep her happy, it happened at such a tender age.

Kajetan noticed Amelia's arrival home and a huge grin grew on her face. Her jet black, mid-back length hair defied human physics as she ran up to her cousin.

"Guten Tag, Amelia!" Kajetan said, using her limited knowledge of German. Amelia's mom smiled at the loving interaction.

Something about Kajetan's hug was..._odd. _Her grip around Ami was very tight and firm. As if she didn't want to let go.

"Okay, Kajetan. You can _let_ go _now_..." Amelia said in a timid tone as struggled to get out of the girl's grasp. Kajetan looked at Amelia with a _evil, crooked smile. _She could have sworn those weren't teeth.

"Kajetan?" Amelia said curiously as she noticed the smile. Kajetan's neck grew to impossible lengths and she glared down at Amelia and her mother. Soon after, long, pointy, spikes spreaded out of the girl's body, striking both of them. One spike caught Ami in the wrist and her hand while it hit her mother in her foot and left side. Her mother let out a scream as she fell to the hard floor.

"Mother?!" Amelia managed to squeak out as she shuffled to her injured mother.

"What a-are you?" Her mother questioned, looking up at the creature on disappointment also feeling betrayed. From this angle, her cousin looked like a distorted spider. Kajetan had a bloated stomach with a black star on it. There was a halo like oval above her head and wings on her back. She kinda looked like a childish, demonic angel.

The front door was abruptly kicked down. There was two men who exhibit mental discomfort at the horrifying view of both Amelia, her mother, and the thing that was responsible.

_"Maybe there's hope after all?" Amelia thought as she immediately recognized the two men._


End file.
